There has been proposed a system, in which print jobs are output to a printing device (for example, a printer) and printing is executed, such a print job is transferred from a print control device (for example, a personal computer (PC)) that is an output source to the printing device via a print port set in the print control device.
For example, one related art discloses a technology of transferring print jobs via a print port. This related art further discloses a printer driver that stores print data when the printer port is not connected to a printer, and sequentially outputs the stored print data to the printer when the connection of the printer port to the printer is confirmed.